


Начинающие охотники

by msF0rtune



Category: Alien Series, From star to star, OZDZ, Predator Series, ОЗДЗ, От звезды до звезды
Genre: Humor, M/M, Other, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msF0rtune/pseuds/msF0rtune
Summary: об издевательствах детей над взрослыми и взрослых над детьми в условиях космоса и парочки узловых станций





	Начинающие охотники

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн - через несколько лет после событий канона  
> написано для команды OZDZ&Co в рамках ЗФБ-2018 http://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5566095

Мальчишка пялился на них во все свои огромные светло-голубые глаза. В сочетании с небольшим ростом, тщедушным тельцем и тонкими, похожими на пух волосами, его внешность вызывала ассоциации с каким-то земным растением. Йонге нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить название, но не смог.

— Знакомьтесь, — сказала Хармати, — мой племянник.

Выглядела она, мягко говоря, не очень: под глазами залегли глубокие тени, сжатые в нитку губы казались почти белыми, пальцы нервно постукивали по столу. Казалось, в вертикальном положении ее удерживает только сила воли да доза мощных стимуляторов, и при каких-нибудь других обстоятельствах Йонге, возможно, бы ей посочувствовал... но не сейчас.

Адмирал поймала их прямо посреди транзита на Вегу и с многочисленными угрозами и увещеваниями загнала в этот кабинет, чтобы... познакомить со своим племянником?

— Здрасьте, — сказал мальчишка и вяло помахал тонкой, женственной ручкой.

Йонге еле подавил желание закрыть лицо руками.

— Время — деньги, — напомнил он и выразительно вздохнул.

 

Увы, проблема была не только в деньгах: в грузовом отсеке «Фелиции» томились оранжереи с тессийскими лекарственными растениями, которые от любой даже мало-мальской встряски начинали непереносимо вонять. На мгновение Йонге представил, как наверняка уже пропах их многострадальный корабль, и из-за этого остро захотелось кого-нибудь незатейливо уебать.

— Да, давайте уже к делу, — добавил Рудольф. По глейтеру от него доносилось нетерпение пополам с глубоким негодованием: несомненно, напарник думал о том же самом.

Формальный же хозяин Фелиции считал такие переживания мелочными, и к чужим метаниям относился как к бесплатному представлению. Возможно — комедийному. Йонге сам не заметил, как неопределенное «уебать кого-нибудь» превратилось в «уебать Сайнжу». Тем более, что яут сам провоцировал, смешливо подергивая клыками и медленно переводя взгляд круглых желтых гляделок с Хармати на пыхтящих напарников и обратно, при этом очень по-человечески подперев голову кулаком.

— У меня для вас есть задание: как можно скорее доставить мальчика на Ригель. — Адмирал расправила плечи и, едва Йонге приоткрыл рот, поспешила добавить: — И возражения не принимаются.

Они с Рудольфом вскочили одновременно.

— У нас груз на борту! Какого хрена! — заорал Рудольф, нависая над столом и адмиралом во все свои свежеобретенные два метра.

— Вы не можете препятствовать нам в доставке груза! — вместе с ним возмутился Йонге, нависая с другой стороны.

— Не принимаются! — рявкнула Хармати.

— Дипломатический статус и защита Первого Дома Великой Найхави, — вдруг напомнил о себе Сайнжа и распялил мандибулы в яутской версии недоброй ухмылки.

Длинный коготь на его указательном пальце будто невзначай прошелся по полированной столешнице, оставляя глубокую борозду. У Хармати дернулся глаз. Несколько секунд они с Сайнжей буравили друг друга взглядами, явно не желая уступать, но потом, к удивлению Йонге, на щеках адмирала вспыхнул румянец.

— Хорошо, — сказала она, скрипя зубами. — Я заплачу.

— До Рхи-игер путь неблизкий, — проворковал Сайнжа, еще больше растянув челюстные перепонки, и, так же сильно, как его хотелось уебать, Йонге захотелось расцеловать яута. Возможно, прямо сейчас. Возможно, прямо в шипастую макушку. Вместо этого он просто придвинулся к Сайнже поближе, чувствуя, что Рудольф делает то же самое.

 

Под довольный клекот адмирал извлекла из нагрудного кармана тонкую полупрозрачную планшетку, набрала на ней что-то и протянула Йонге. Йонге принял подношение со всей прилагающейся к моменту серьезностью, посмотрел на экран, и его брови сразу же несерьезно поползли вверх. Похоже, Хармати была в отчаянии, раз предлагала такую сумму. И все это ради какого-то пацана?

Передав планшетку напарнику, Йонге еще раз окинул так называемого племянника взглядом: обычный паренек, только сильно тощий. С другой стороны, сам Йонге в этом возрасте тоже не отличался крупными габаритами, не то что сейчас…

«За такие деньги, — сказал Рудольф, — я готов везти этого пацана хоть через два сектора. Но жопой чую подвох».

— И в чем подвох? — тут же осведомился Йонге. В вопросах седалищной интуиции Рудольф всегда превосходил его по множеству пунктов. Хотя сам он тоже чувствовал, что дело нечисто: как бы ни был убедителен Сайнжа, в обычной ситуации Хармати никогда бы так не расщедрилась.

— Никакого подвоха, — адмирал страдальчески изогнула брови. — Мне просто нужны надежные люди, которые быстро и безопасно доставят его в пункт назначения.

— Надежные люди? — неверяще уточнил Рудольф.

— Я вам в некотором роде... доверяю, — судя по тону, Хармати сама не верила, что произносит это вслух.

— Настолько, что отпустите его одного? — удивился Йонге.

— Вы могли бы отрядить к нам Каменского, — тут же добавил Рудольф.

«Ты — дьявол во плоти», — заметил Йонге.

«Как будто тебе последний раз не понравился».

Адмирал поморщилась.

— Я с удовольствием отрядила бы капитана Каменского, но по каким-то причинам он категорически отказывается с вами летать.

Йонге кашлянул и попытался спрятаться за кулаком: губы невольно расплывались в ухмылке, сбоку от него надсадно закашлял Рудольф. Лицо Хармати сложилось в классическое «Боже, дай мне сил».

— Поэтому я надеюсь, что вы справитесь сами, — сказала она.

— Только мы не няньки, — заметил Йонге.

— Мне не нужна нянька! — встрял племянник, но до него никому не было дела.

— Я не прошу с ним нянчиться, — отрезала Хармати. — Только доставить из пункта «А» в пункт «Б».

— Но по дороге мы все равно завернем на Вегу и передадим груз, — для убедительности Йонге задрал подбородок и выпятил челюсть.

— А потом сразу на Ригель, — Хармати прищурилась и выразительно постучала пальцами по столу.

— Сразу на Ригель, — кивнул Йонге.

«В крайнем случае, засунем его в автохирург, — Рудольф, как всегда, был практичен и безжалостен. — И пусть там отсыпается».

На том и порешили.

 

***  
Мальчишка сопел, пыхтел, то и дело останавливался, чтобы передохнуть, но упорно тащил за собой здоровенный чемодан. Дело это было явно нелегким, но помогать ему никто не бросался.

Экипаж «Фелиции» в полном составе замер в самой высокой точке пандуса и отстраненно наблюдал за происходящим.

— Как думаешь, что у него там? — наконец спросил Рудольф.

— Явно не трофеи. — Йонге покосился на яута. Во взгляде желтых плошек читался уже знакомый энтомологический интерес: Сайнже было любопытно — дотащит ли хилый умансоо свой груз или упадет и сдохнет по дороге.

 

Ко всеобщему удивлению, через пару минут чемодан все-таки оказался наверху.

— Фух! Ух! Хы-ы-ы... — согнувшись в три погибели, паренек цеплялся за массивную пластиковую ручку и шумно пытался отдышаться.

— Кхм-кхм! — Йонге громко прочистил горло и заговорил, едва на него упал взгляд слегка осоловелых от натуги глаз: — Несколько правил выживания. Техотсеки, рубка и грузовой отсек — запретная зона. Сунешься — поотрываю ноги. По кораблю без дела не бродить, экипажу не надоедать, барахло не раскидывать. Все ясно?!

«Суро-о-ов...» — передал Рудольф, обдавая его волнами обожания. От Сайнжи, пусть изрядно разбавленное яутской воинственностью (Великий Охотник воображал его залитым кровью врагов и увешанным трофеями), тоже доносилось нечто подобное, и Йонге невольно приосанился, еще сильнее нависая над племянником Хармати.

— Ясно, — пробормотал паренек и завороженно закивал.

— Звать как? — буркнул Йонге.

— Александр, — мальчишка наконец выпрямился. — То есть Алекс.

— Йонге, — Йонге ткнул себя в грудь большим пальцем и поочередно указал на остальных: — Рудольф, Сайнжа.

— Здрасьте... — Алекс быстро кивнул механику, перевел взгляд на яута и уставился на него во все глаза.

Сайнжа в ответ непереводимо заворчал и сложил клыки. Понять, нравится ли ему такое внимание, было невозможно.

— Ну, раз мы усвоили правила и покончили с приветствиями, — продолжил Йонге, — добро пожаловать на борт.

«Малышка, открывай двери».

«Слушаю, первый пилот».

Створка шлюза медленно поехала вверх, и через пару мгновений экипаж накрыла волна запаха.

Без лишних слов Сайнжа сдернул с пояса маску и резко пришлепнул ее на морду.

— Ха! Слабак! — развеселился Рудольф, но тут же скривился и дернул себя за ворот футболки, накрывая ей нижнюю часть лица.

— Матка боска... Пока эта херня не выветрится, будем ходить в респираторах, — прогундосил Йонге, прикрываясь локтем.

Алекс же осторожно принюхался.

— А что это так приятно пахнет?..

 

Как оказалось, для обычных хомо сапиенс (мальчишка твердо уверил их, что не является ни синтетом, ни продуктом причудливого генетического эксперимента) тессийская травка пахла хорошо.

— Похоже на сирень, — описал свои ощущения Алекс. 

Тем временем при попытке снять намордники у человеческой части экипажа «Фелиции» начинали течь слезы и сопли, а яутская ее часть хранила благородное молчание и на попытки сдернуть маску отвечала быстрыми и точными шлепками по рукам.

— Это все ты виноват! — заключил Йонге, в очередной раз продув нос. — Ты и твоя гребаная генетика!

От одной только мысли, что секс с Сайнжей настолько сильно исковеркал их с Рудольфом обоняние, делалось не по себе.

Зато ему больше не приходилось подпрыгивать, чтобы отвесить яуту подзатыльник.

— Лишние переживания, — наконец заворчал Сайнжа, потер ушибленное место и снова натянул на Йонге респиратор, звучно прихлопнув резинкой по подбородку. — Вот. Твоя проблема решена.

— Решена?! — взвился пилот. — О-о-о...она далека от решения…

Ему хотелось рвать и метать. Единственным, что удерживало его от того, чтобы покатиться с яутом по полу, было присутствие постороннего: Йонге прекрасно знал, чем обычно заканчиваются такие стычки, и слышать, а тем более видеть такое племяннику Хармати не следовало.

— А вкус вы тоже по-другому чувствуете? — будто прочитав его мысли, спросил Алекс.

Йонге бросил на него полыхающий взгляд, но потом задумался. А что, если пацан прав? Что, если... однажды он больше не сможет есть белый соус?! Похолодев, пилот схватился за сердце.

Отвлечь его от жутких мыслей смогло только возвращение Рудольфа.

— Я пошарил в системе кондиционирования, — механик привычно обтер руки о висевшую на поясе тряпку, — все должно выветриться минут за двадцать. И в балансире заодно поковырялся. Как у нас дела с вылетом?

— Первый слот, сорок пять минут, — Йонге горестно подпер голову ладонью. По крайней мере, Хармати вытребовала для них приоритетную очередь, иначе плакали бы их денежки: пара часов была угроблена на стыковку и разбирательства, а усовершенствованный прыжок растения с Тессии могли не пережить.

Заняться в эти сорок пять минут было категорически нечем, поэтому по кают-компании потекла неспешная беседа. Говорили в основном Рудольф и Алекс. Периодически Йонге тоже вставлял слово-другое, но по большей части втихую размышлял о судьбе белого соуса. А что, если его вкусовые рецепторы уже начали меняться? Желание проверить то накатывало, то отступало, заставляя хмуриться. Так ведь можно и голомки разлюбить... А налешники?!

«Жрать, что ли, хочешь? — осведомился Рудольф. — Мы же вроде недавно...»

Йонге мысленно отмахнулся. Делиться подробностями своего невеселого открытия с напарником он предпочитал в более уединенной обстановке.

— Внимание, экипаж, — доложила с потолка «Фелиция», — очередь на отбытие через десять минут.

— Ну, я пошел, — сказал Йонге и со вздохом поднялся. Рудольф уже выполнил свою часть подготовки, поэтому в рубке требовался только пилот.

Тем не менее к «штурвалу» он направлялся не один: Сайнжа хранил гордое молчание, но Йонге чувствовал его внимательный взгляд затылком.

Наконец опустившись в кресло, он хотел было поднять купол, но на плечи вдруг легли тяжелые ладони. Йонге вздрогнул. На мгновение вспыхнула мысль, что как раз по рубке при желании можно всласть покататься и друг друга отмутузить, но тут же погасла.

— Все твои беды от того, что слишком много думаешь, — сказал Сайнжа.

— Работа такая, — пробурчал Йонге. — Кто-то же должен ее делать.

Из-за синхронизации долго злиться на гребаного яута не получалось.

— И не все можно контролировать, — продолжил Сайнжа, аккуратно сжимая пальцы. — Вещи приходят и уходят, и это не всегда плохо.

— Кто бы говорил…

— Ты так переживал, что не справимся с доставкой, — яут по-прежнему делал вид, что его не слышит, — а теперь у нас доставка и почетная миссия от матриарха умансоо, и все это принесет тебе множество денег. Успокойся и не думай постоянно о плохом.

И ведь в чем-то он был прав. Тяжело вздохнув, Йонге наконец расслабился, откинулся назад и уперся макушкой в горячее брюхо. Левая рука сама взметнулась вверх, нашла ворох жестких кожистых дредлоков, погладила и аккуратно за них потянула. Правая же набрала привычный набор пусковых команд и под довольное низкое воркование нажала на кнопку запуска бустеров.

— Три, два, один, — вслух отсчитала «Фелиция» и прыгнула.

 

***  
Не прошло и пяти минут после прыжка, как по внутренней связи нарисовался Рудольф, чтобы попросить Сайнжу вернуться обратно в кают-компанию.

Яут на мгновение замер, чтобы обменяться с Йонге удивленными взглядами, но потом все-таки распрямился, так что пилоту пришлось разжать пальцы. Синхронизация качнулась вслед их движениям, кольнув легким чувством потери, и тут же вернулась на место. Еще раз вздохнув, Йонге все-таки опустил купол над креслом, готовя корабль к следующему прыжку.

Он как раз заканчивал свои манипуляции, когда в рубку заявился Рудольф. Облапать Йонге, в отличие от Сайнжи, он не мог и, судя по выражению лица, страшно из-за этого расстроился.

— Дискриминация по расовому признаку! — заявил механик, и Йонге не без удовольствия продемонстрировал ему средний палец. Пока они ожидали своей очереди, «Фелицию» нужно было прогнать через еще пару тестов.

Впрочем, Рудольф терпеливо дождался, пока тесты завершатся, и только тогда пошел в наступление: атаке подверглась многострадальная макушка Йонге, которую механик принялся натирать кулаком, за что закономерно получил локтем и вынужденно ретировался.

— Ну и зачем тебе понадобился навигатор? — Йонге встал и, глядя на свое отражение в ближайшей консоли, демонстративно пригладил волосы. Гадкую привычку ерошить то, что нельзя было ерошить, напарник явно унаследовал от яута.

— Не мне, а нашему пассажиру. Хоба! — Рудольф с размаху плюхнулся в пилотское кресло.

— Эй! — праведно возмутился Йонге. — А ну вылез оттуда!

— Жопу поднял — место потерял, — Рудольф оскалился и как следует крутанулся. — Во, видишь? Я же говорил! Не шатается и не скрипит!

Йонге нахмурился. Несчастное кресло действительно больше не разваливалось, но за недавнюю попытку устроить в нем групповое непотребство механик все равно заслуживал дополнительного выговора. Впрочем, не сейчас.

— К делу, — попросил он. — Чего мелкому нужно от Сайнжи?

— Подрочить, — Рудольф хохотнул. — Пацан вроде как на ксенобиолога учится. Еще и тащится от всей этой первобытно-клыкастой партии, потому что, цитирую... — он прокашлялся и почти запищал, вполне убедительно имитируя голос подростка: — «Яуты — офигенные!»

— И что Сайнжа? — сразу заинтересовался Йонге.

— Ты б видел, как он раздулся, когда это услышал, — Рудольф заржал. — Мне даже спрятаться захотелось. Мало ли, вдруг порвется от такой важности?

Мигом подхватив его веселье, Йонге рассмеялся. Степень раздутости представлялась влегкую. Сайнжа ужасно гордился своей расовой принадлежностью, чем вызывал у людей спектр совершенно разных реакций: от острых всплесков хитрожопости до тупого раздражения. В этот раз победила хитрожопость.

— И ты оставил их одних? — наконец уточнил Йонге.

— Ну, я нарыл Сайнже переводчик…

— Фелиция, — пилот побарабанил пальцами по консоли, — а ну, покажи-ка нам яута.

Сопроводив свои действия короткой гармоникой, искин развернул перед людьми окошко активного слежения.

— Не, ты глянь, глянь, как его распирает! — снова развеселился Рудольф.

На импровизированном экране и впрямь раздавшийся от гордости Великий Охотник что-то рассказывал раскрывшему рот мальчишке, при этом экспрессивно размахивая руками. Йонге хрюкнул. Смотрелось это уморительно еще и по той причине, что паренек едва доставал Сайнже до пояса.

— Нет, такое нельзя наблюдать без поддержки, — Рудольф решительно поднялся. — Схожу-ка я за пивом и хрустками.

 

***  
Почти всю цепь микропрыжков «Фелиция» преодолела за каких-то шесть часов, после чего предсказуемо застряла на финальной узловой. Все торопились попасть на Вегу или улететь с нее, и на узле образовалась небольшая «пробка».

— Очередь на вылет — восемнадцать часов, — отрапортовала «Фелиция», и Йонге наконец позволил себе подняться из кресла, чтобы размять затекшие мышцы.

По его прикидкам они все равно должны были успеть к сроку, а значит можно было посвятить время самому что ни на есть важному занятию — сну. Оставалось только предупредить об этом напарника.

«Эй, Руди».

«Чего? — Судя по ощущениям, Рудольф удалился в мастерскую и что-то там блаженно перебирал. Йонге вспомнил последние плоды таких уединений (взять хотя бы «Кибу»), и его передернуло. — Я тут немного занят...»

«У нас восемнадцать часов. Ты как хочешь, а я спать».

«Жопу не отлежи. Она мне потом понадобится», — передал Рудольф и, прежде чем пилот смог возмутиться, отключил связь.

По идее, надо было дойти до мастерской и отвесить ему хорошего щелбана, но телом уже владела сонная муть, и Йонге решил отложить налаживание внутрикомандных отношений на попозже.

Потягиваясь и вовсю зевая, он преодолел длинный и узкий коридор, отделявший мостик от жилых помещений, и по пути заглянул в кают-компанию. Здесь, как ни странно, было тихо и пусто. Исчезла даже новая мебельная доминанта — здоровенный чемодан Алекса, кое-как приютившийся между раритетным, оставшимся еще от «Фелиции-1» креслом и новехонькой инфодоской.

Несколько мгновений любопытство Йонге боролось с пофигизмом, но потом любопытство победило, и он отправился на поиски пропажи. Правда, искать долго не пришлось: пассажир и яут обнаружились на камбузе. Сайнжа как раз выгружал из биокластера здоровенную миску с чем-то бурым, склизким и распространявшим умопомрачительный запах (не иначе как очередной секрет имперской кухни), Алекс же сидел за столом и уныло грыз питательный брикет. Чемодана видно не было, что наводило на не очень хорошие мысли.

Йонге хотел было проскользнуть мимо, но яут уже заметил его и очень этому обрадовался. Челюстные перепонки приоткрылись и немного пожелтели в диковатом аналоге человеческого румянца.

— Заходи, Йхо-онхе, твой труд требует поощрения.

Предложение было более чем достойное, но спать все-таки хотелось больше. Да и недавнее пиво с флапсами по-прежнему приятно оттягивало желудок.

— Лучше пойду дрыхнуть. Кстати... — Мысли о сне, еде и исчезнувшем чемодане вдруг сложились в стройную логическую цепочку, и он посмотрел в сторону Алекса. — Надо бы выделить тебе койко-место.

За переживаниями о сорванной доставке и воняющей «Фелиции» Йонге совсем забыл про размещение «племянничка», и теперь это грозило превратиться в проблему.

Мальчишка сразу оживился.

— Оно у меня уже есть! Господин Сааржана... хяунир согласился уступить мне свою каюту!

Немного изуродованный таким произношением Сайнжа все равно посмотрел на пацана с одобрением. Видимо, в неблагодарном деле воспроизведения яутских имен засчитывались уже даже неудачные попытки.

Йонге удивленно выгнул брови.

— С чего бы это?

— Клиентоориентированность, — многозначительно сказал Сайнжа, подняв указательный палец.

— Чудесно! А где же уважаемый Саарчто-тотам собирается ночевать? Неужели в кают-компании? Какое редкое, я бы даже сказал, нехарактерное проявление альтруизма!

В ответ Сайнжа быстро и прерывисто заклекотал. На закрепленном на его плече переводчике появилось идиотское «хи-хи-хи», и яут выразительно ухмыльнулся.

— Разберемся, — сказал он.

Йонге остро почувствовал, как его накрывает бешенство.

— Ага, — пробормотал он, складывая руки на груди, чтобы ненароком не наброситься на наглую рожу, — разберемся... прямщаз.

— Йхо-онхе, ты же собирался спать, — яут хитро прищурился и склонил голову к плечу. — «Или ты хочешь устроить тренировку Малой Охоты прямо здесь и сейчас?»

По крайней мере, так эта фраза выглядела на экране переводчика. В глейтерной же передаче она звучала как нечто среднее между «сцепиться и покатиться по земле» и более чем очевидным приглашением к сексу.

— Тренировка охоты? А как это? — снова притихший было Алекс заинтересованно замотал головой, переводя взгляд с Йонге на Сайнжу и обратно.

И, совсем как недавно в рубке, терзавший пилота праведный гнев сразу отступил, оставив после себя только чугунную усталость.

— Может позже, — сказал он, выдыхая. — Ладно, я пошел. Будете шуметь — зубы повырываю.

— Не обещай того, что не можешь сделать, — Сайнжа снова осклабился, выщелкнул лезвия и довольно заворковал.

Препираться так можно было до бесконечности, поэтому Йонге только молча закатил глаза. Главное — что впереди его ждала постель и восемь часов честно заработанного сна.

 

***  
Вопрос — блокировать дверь каюты или нет — во весь рост встал перед пилотом, стоило ему сменить форменные брюки на куда более удобные пижамные штаны.

С одной стороны, заблокированная дверь означала, что он наконец сможет выспаться. С другой, Рудольф мог выполнить свое обещание насчет жо... то есть прийти в поисках убежища от внезапного соседства с Сайнжей.

Походив из стороны в сторону и еще раз взвесив все за и против, Йонге решил не запираться, и бомбочкой нырнул в постель.

«Фелиция, аларму на восемь часов», — распорядился он, подмял под себя подушку и с чистой совестью закрыл глаза.

 

Разбудила его, как обычно, не аларма, а посторонние звуки: рядом кто-то тихо, но настойчиво раздевался, и, судя по звяканью и характерному сопению, это был отнюдь не механик.

Черт!

Йонге мысленно ударил себя по лбу. Он почему-то был уверен, что добровольно лишившийся каюты Сайнжа попрется спать к более толерантному к таким переменам Рудольфу. Вот идиот!

Ему определенно надо было достать заныканный за спинкой кровати игольник, развернуться и прогнать клыкастого мудака, но вместо этого он затаил дыхание и ждал, прислушиваясь к чужим шевелениям и чуть подрагивающей нитке синхрона.

В конце концов Сайнжа освободился от остатков «покровов» и аккуратно, чтобы не потревожить человека, приземлился на кровать. Пусть сверхпрочная, та все равно скрипнула, принимая вес двухсоткилограммовой туши, и Йонге напрягся. Он всерьез приготовился защищать свою честь от инопланетных поползновений, но яут просто привалился к нему сзади, отчего в гнезде сразу стало куда уютней, и ровно засопел пилоту в макушку.

Хорошо-о-о... Йонге довольно заворчал, когда на живот легла здоровенная когтистая ладонь, и, подстроившись под ритм чужого дыхания, снова уснул.

 

Следующее пробуждение было куда более приятным. Дрыхнущий Сайнжа окончательно подмял его под себя, и несколько минут Йонге просто наслаждался чужим теплом (яут шпарил как небольшой генератор) и редким ощущением покоя, но потом все-таки открыл глаза.

Короткий невербальный запрос к «Фелиции» показал, что до побудки осталось чуть больше часа, но спать уже не хотелось. К тому же у него затекла нога. Йонге как мог аккуратно зашевелился, пытаясь перелечь на другой бок, но все равно разбудил соседа: Сайнжа всхрапнул, вздрогнул, быстро ощупал грудь и живот Йонге и, видимо удостоверившись, что тот на месте и никуда не собирается, широко зевнул.

— Время? — пробормотал он, тоже чуть перекладываясь.

— Навалом.

— Хр-ршо…

Сайнжа подвигал челюстями, невнятно булькнул и снова замолчал, тихо и размеренно сопя. Йонге уже решил было, что чертов яут опять уснул, когда основания его шеи вдруг коснулись клыки.

Внезапная ласка будто прострелила спину насквозь. Йонге прерывисто выдохнул, покрываясь мурашками, и Сайнжа довольно заворчал. Несколько минут он просто водил чуть раскрытыми клыками по плечам и затылку пилота, но потом вспомнил, что у него есть еще и руки: одна погладила Йонге по щеке, а другая скользнула вниз по груди.

Острейшие когти, которыми яут без проблем мог разодрать любую, даже самую толстую и крепкую шкуру (или комплект постельного белья), притрагивались так аккуратно, что вызывали только приятную щекотку. Вздыхая и вздрагивая, Йонге уже знал, к чему все это идет, и на этот раз был целиком и полностью «за». Возбуждение не накатывало волной, а медленно раскручивалось внизу живота, и это было так необычно и приятно, что ему даже захотелось поделиться. Он мысленно потянулся к Рудольфу, но Сайнжа схватил его за горло и грозно зарычал, прерывая передачу.

— Потом.

Йонге ухмыльнулся, уловив собственнические нотки, и сразу застонал: ладонь, до того неторопливо поглаживающая его живот, решительно опустилась ниже и накрыла член.

— Н-н-н!

В голове будто перемкнуло: воздуха стало очень мало, а чужого жара, напротив, слишком много. Йонге дернулся, пытаясь выбраться из объятий, и Сайнжа снова зарычал, еще сильнее наваливаясь сверху и прихватывая его загривок зубами.

В целом создавалось впечатление, что его вот-вот начнут есть заживо, но какая же это была приятная перспектива! Синхрон на мгновение зашкалил, и Йонге захрипел, чувствуя, как Сайнжа содрогается от тех же ощущений, непроизвольно сжимая, а потом разжимая пальцы.

Пользоваться этим моментом слабости надо было сейчас или никогда. Йонге лягнул яута в бедро, рванулся вперед и все-таки высвободился, немного ободрав шею, зато обеспечив себе пространство для маневра.

Благо усердствовать ему не пришлось: напарник явно еще переживал последствия всплеска синхрона, а потому покорно перевернулся и позволил Йонге усесться сверху. Но стоило пилоту схватить его за запястья и впечатать их в матрас — дернулся и заревел. Он завозился, пытаясь стряхнуть человека, но Йонге предчувствовал и успешно блокировал несколько последовавших рывков и ударов, а потом и вовсе наступил ему на грудь коленом, демонстрируя превосходство и заявляя права. Это было... потрясающе. Кровь тысячи поколений пела в его венах, и разве можно было ей противиться? Йонге надавил сильнее, наклонился ниже и хрипло заклекотал.

«Моя добыча».

Сайнжа замер. Зрачки расширились, челюстные перепонки приоткрылись, и на Йонге обрушилась ураганная смесь чужих эмоций: ярость-восторг-жажда-нежность-жажда-жажда... Так много! Йонге зажмурился, невольно ослабляя хватку, и мгновение спустя, рыча и кусаясь, они покатились по кровати.

Схватка была яростной, но непродолжительной, и закончилась тем, с чего началась. Правда, с небольшой поправкой: теперь снизу оказался Йонге, и Сайнжа благоразумно упер колено в матрас, а не человеческую грудную клетку.

— Мясо... — пророкотал он ласково, а потом наклонился и лизнул пилота в щеку.

Йонге разочарованно застонал. Дурацкие челюсти отказывались раскрываться так, как было нужно, чтобы схватить яута за клык. И ему определенно не хватало когтей, чтобы оставить на Сайнже пару своих отметин... Он тряхнул головой, чтобы прогнать наваждение, и на горле уже во второй раз сомкнулись пальцы, окончательно лишив возможности двигаться.

Сайнжа удерживал его с обидной легкостью и ужасно раздражал, легонько тыкая в чувствительные места: соски, пупок, сгиб локтя, подмышку... Он явно тащился от временной беспомощности Йонге, и Йонге находил это крайне возмутительным. Он хотел было выдать пару ругательств, открыл рот, но вместо человеческой речи оттуда вдруг вырвался невнятный клекот.

Сайнжа довольно ощерился и, пока пилот пытался прокашляться (связки его не слушались), безошибочно ткнул когтем прямо в отметину от лапы наездника.

— Мое, — довольно прощелкал он.

Зараза!

Йонге взбрыкнул. По телу будто пропустили электрический разряд. Коготь тем временем опустился чуть ниже, вкрадчиво прикоснулся к головке члена, и это был уже перебор.

Пижамные штаны они стягивали уже в четыре руки, при этом ужасно друг другу мешая. В конце концов Сайнжа не выдержал, хлопнул его по ладоням, уже сам ухватился за пояс и резко дернул, кажется собираясь буквально вытряхнуть пилота из одежды. Ткань затрещала, и Йонге предупредительно потянул яута за ближайший пучок дредлоков, сопроводив это мысленным: «Не порви!». Сайнжа недовольно заворчал что-то про лишние, бесполезные покровы и тупых умансоо, но подошел к делу уже более ответственно. Хотя в конце все равно скатал из штанов комок и метнул его в стену.

Штаны неизбежно встретились с содержимым закрепленной там полки, и что-то с грохотом полетело на пол. Йонге оскалился, но снова не смог ругнуться: Сайнжа буквально вбился в него одним мощным движением и сразу задвигался.

— М-м-м!

Спина сама собой выгнулась, глаза закатились. Они только начали, а у Йонге уже было чувство, что он вот-вот кончит, попутно заорав в голосину. И, что самое удивительное, в этом деле он явно был не одинок: яут надсадно сипел ему в ухо, налегая почти всем весом и щедро делясь своими ощущениями по глейтеру. Тесно, горячо, хорошо-о!

— Рха-а-арх!

Хриплый рев вырвался то ли у него, то ли у Сайнжи, то ли у них обоих. Разобраться в захлестывающих волнах ощущений и эмоций было все сложнее. Йонге зажмурился, пытаясь хоть как-то их обуздать и заранее предчувствуя неудачу. Еще! Еще чуть-чуть!

Краем сознания он все равно чувствовал легкие тычки запросов от «Фелиции», но сейчас это было неважно. Особенно когда мягкие уманские руки снова схватили его за чувствительные головные отростки и потянули, докручивая боль и удовольствие до предела. Он раскрыл челюсти, наклонился ниже, потянулся выше... и в каюте внезапно включился свет.

 

Процент синхронизации даже не скатился, а рухнул вниз, буквально разодрав их пополам. Йонге взвыл от резкого головокружения и разлившейся по телу фантомной боли и покрепче прижал к себе хрипящего яута. Ребра запротестовали, дышать стало труднее, но в голове немного прояснилось.

— Фелис! — Сайнжа погрозил невидимому искину кулаком, но в остальном даже не пытался шевелиться.

Синхронизация медленно восстанавливалась, и Йонге все яснее чувствовал, что яуту тоже хочется максимально продлить физический контакт. А потом его накрыла их общая, разделенная ярость.

— Фелиция! — заорал он. — Ты зачем так сделала?!

Боль окончательно растворилась, оставив после себя почти невыносимый зуд неудовлетворенного желания.

— Простите, первый пилот, — раздавшийся с потолка голос звучал почти виновато. — Но, согласно основной директиве, я обязана сообщать о чрезвычайных происшествиях на борту при любых условиях.

— Чрезвычайных происшествиях?!

— Да, — почти прошелестела «Фелиция». — Пассажир со статусом «гость». Я оцениваю его состояние, как неудовлетворительное.

— Сука!

— Помет личинки!

Они с Сайнжей вскочили одновременно. И точно так же, толкая друг друга локтями, ломанулись в коридор. Яут был мощнее и быстрее, но победил по итогу человек: карма настигла Сайнжу в самый неподходящий момент — он споткнулся об один из сбитых им же самим с полки трофеев и задержался, невольно пропустив Йонге вперед.

 

Впрочем, первым оказавшимся у распростертого на пороге кают-компании тела был отнюдь не он. Одетый в одни только форменные штаны и подозрительно перемазанный то ли герметиком, то ли ружейной смазкой Рудольф сидел перед мальчишкой на корточках и задумчиво его рассматривал.

— Явились... — пробурчал он, обернувшись на топот. — Я уж решил, что вы там все мозги себе вытрахали.

Йонге совсем не понравился ни тон, ни заявление, но он знал, что всему свое время, поэтому аккуратно присел напротив и тоже оглядел пассажира.

— Что с ним?

— Понятия не имею, — Рудольф пожал плечами. — Я сам только пришел.

— Фелиция?

— Состояние пассажира со статусом «гость» — неудовлетворительное, — отрапортовал искин. — Для детальной диагностики проследуйте в медотсек.

Йонге недовольно щелкнул языком.

— Ну ладно... Давай хоть глянем…

Мальчишка распластался лицом вниз, поэтому для начала Йонге взял его за плечо и аккуратно перевернул на бок.

Первым, что бросалось в глаза, была неестественная бледность. Откровенно говоря, Алекс был похож на труп. Но узкая грудная клетка все-таки едва заметно колыхалась, и еще каким-то другим, не совсем человеческим чутьем Йонге понимал, что мальчишка пока жив.

— Фелис! — пророкотал Сайнжа. — Чем молодая кровь занимался, прежде чем позорно пасть?

Йонге против воли усмехнулся. Яут и его дурацкая манера выражаться... Он знал, что при желании и от особо «игривого» настроения Фелиция могла ответить не хуже, но на этот раз искин лаконично развернул перед ними окошко с записью с камер слежения, и Йонге был ей за это крайне благодарен.

 

Сначала на экране появилась дверь каюты. Она быстро отошла в сторону, и на пороге появился Алекс. Он сделал шаг, и запись переключилась, показывая поочередно проход между жилыми помещениями, общий коридор и камбуз.

Следом запись демонстрировала, как Алекс тыкает пальцем в кнопки биокластера, запускает одну из стандартных программ, а потом усердно наворачивает приготовленное. Временной штамп в верхнем правом углу говорил, что перед ними события получасовой давности.

Похолодев, Йонге поднял голову и напоролся на такой же изумленный взгляд Рудольфа. Не узнать лежавшие у Алекса в миске зеленоватые «водоросли», было невозможно. Похоже, мальчишка банально траванулся, сожрав яутский деликатес.

— Фелиция! — Йонге вскочил.

— Да, первый пилот?

— Как и почему ты позволила пассажиру это съесть?! Где оповещение об индексах совместимости?!

Несколько секунд искин (обиженно, как показалось Йонге) молчал, но потом все-таки выдал:

— Функция оповещений отключена первым пилотом.

Йонге нахмурился. Он такого не помнил.

— Слушай, а точно, — сказал Рудольф. — Мы уже сто лет как их отключили.

Переданное им по глейтеру ощущение, будто запустило цепную реакцию, и Йонге наконец вспомнил — они действительно убрали оповещения, просто задолбавшись постоянно выслушивать, что можно, а что нельзя «хомо сапиенс науду».

У биокластера была еще функция блокировки, но они ее не выставили. Просто не додумались, что кто-то посторонний решит отведать яутской жратвы. Идиоты! А он — главный идиот!

Йонге хотелось взвыть. Почувствовав это, Сайнжа участливо похлопал его по плечу.

— Не твоя вина, Йхо-онхе. Молодая кровь выбрал блюдо наугад. Невезение.

Под горячим, тяжелым прикосновением думалось лучше, и Йонге вдруг осенило.

— Стоп. Фелиция, а почему не оповестила экипаж?

— Экипаж оповещен в порядке доступности, — уже с отчетливой обидой оповестил искин.

Брови Йонге поползли вверх. Он обернулся и ткнул Рудольфа в грудь пальцем.

— Ты! Ты же не спал! Она же тебя оповестила!

— Я был занят! — возмутился Рудольф, но потом почему-то залился краской.

— Опять металлическую бабу делал?! — догадался Йонге.

— Да ты заебал про это спрашивать! — Рудольф заорал во весь голос. — Вы, между прочим, тоже не спали! Так какого хера ты на меня орешь, Далине!

— Так делал или нет?!

— Нет!

— Делал!

— Нет!

— Да!

Они подались друг к другу одновременно. Столкнулись лбами, но Йонге даже не почувствовал боли. Он должен был доказать свое право старшего, и если для этого им придется сразиться…

Он вдруг понял, что водит головой из стороны в сторону в попытке зацепиться за чужие клыки своими клыками, а напарник ему вторит, и это отрезвило не хуже ведра ледяной воды.

— Вот блядство... — пробормотал Рудольф, медленно поднял руку и, тяжело дыша, схватил Йонге за загривок. — Гребаные яутские гормоны.

— Согласен, — Йонге охотно повторил его жест и замер, стараясь выровнять дыхание.

— Так драки не будет? — подал голос Сайнжа. — Жаль, жаль, умансоо, вы могли бы меня развлечь…

Йонге не мог его видеть, но не сомневался: яут наверняка замер в какой-нибудь подхваченной у него или Руди позе и сокрушенно качал головой.

— Ты портишь момент, — сказал Рудольф.

— Не порчу, а дополняю, — заметил Сайнжа, и Йонге засмеялся.

Он шагнул вперед, желая еще сильнее вжаться в напарника, но сразу же наткнулся ногой на что-то мягкое.

Мягкое?

Алекс!

— Надо все-таки оттащить пассажира в медотсек, — Йонге неохотно разжал пальцы и посмотрел вниз. Мальчишка по-прежнему почти не подавал признаков жизни.

— Ты уверен, что его вообще можно двигать?

— А что еще с ним делать? Либо его к диагносту, либо диагност сюда.

— Тоже верно. Ну что, ты за руки, я за ноги? Или может... Эй, Великий…

Договорить механик не успел. Сайнжа решительно их распихал и встал посередке, тоже нависнув над пострадавшим.

— В сторону, в сторону, умансоо. Вы так ленивы, что даже удивительно, как вы вообще вылезли из своих матерей.

— Вот только не начинай... — нахмурился Рудольф.

— Стой! Только не за пузо! — заорал Йонге, но было уже поздно.

Сайнжа рывком схватил Алекса прямо под живот, и только небывалая скорость реакции уберегла экипаж «Фелиции» от перспективы быть заляпанными полупереваренными остатками яутской жратвы.

— Опять вонища, — Рудольф зажал себе нос пальцами.

Сайнжа же, причудливо сложив верхние клыки и распялив и опустив нижние (еще одно, очень человеческое выражение лица, подхваченное им у напарников), заметил:

— Все-таки вы, люди, — ужасно глупо устроенная добыча.

 

***  
Диагност подтвердил худшие из его подозрений: экстренного промывания желудка мальчишке было недостаточно и нужна была инъекция детокса. Универсального. Пять стандартных доз.

— Пять тысяч мультийен! — сокрушался Йонге, воздевая руки к потолку и наворачивая круги по медотсеку. — Пять тысяч!

— Два гравистабилизатора... — подливал масла в огонь Рудольф. Он где-то выловил мелкого дроида-уборщика и теперь прижимал его груди, рассеянно поглаживая по корпусу. — Шесть топливных фильтров... Полугодичный запас пива!

— Ы-ы! — в отчаянии Йонге яростно подергал себя за волосы и тут же получил по рукам.

— Будь аккуратнее со своими шерстяными покровами, умансоо, — Сайнжа аккуратно причесал образовавшиеся у него на голове вихры.

— Они и так редеют, — хрюкнул из своего угла Рудольф.

Йонге метнул в него первым попавшимся: связкой стерильных катетеров, предсказуемо промахнулся, и на душе от этого сделалось окончательно погано.

— Курва! — он как следует пнул бак стерилизатора. — Ебач! Кс-сенобиолог хренов! Индексы он не проверил! Зараза! — Бак содрогнулся под очередным ударом. — Суицидник гребаный!

— Вот сейчас ты его сломаешь, и придется покупать новый, — заметил Рудольф, и Йонге сразу перехотелось пинаться. Он застонал.

— Пять тысяч!

— Ваша мелочность не устает меня поражать, — Сайнжа покачал головой и, будто соглашаясь с ним, дроид на руках Рудольфа мелодично пиликнул и принялся орудовать резиновым валиком, пытаясь натереть свою импровизированную мамашу до блеска.

Особо внушительное пятно на пузе товарища Вебера уменьшаться не хотело, но уборщик не сдавался и деловито жужжал, заставляя механика ежиться от щекотки.  
Йонге молча наблюдал за этой вакханалией еще какое-то время, но в конце концов не выдержал:

— Так может расскажешь, что ты дрю... чем занимался у себя в мастерской? — поправился он, напоровшись на полыхающий взгляд.

Рудольф все равно ломался еще секунд тридцать, прежде чем заявить:

— Не скажу.

Но после небольшой паузы все-таки добавил:

— Может, покажу. Позже. И это НЕ металлическая баба.

В наступившей тишине стало отчетливо слышно его гневное сопение.

— У меня вопрос, — внезапно заявил Сайнжа. — Почему вы, люди, так озабочены созданием искусственных матриархов? Целых и частичных?

— Частичных? — переспросил Йонге.

— Ну... — Сайнжа неопределенно пошевелил руками и вдруг немного пожелтел. — Вы понимаете. Натуралистичные части матриархов…

— Да что ты об этом знаешь?.. — неверяще осведомился Рудольф.

— Я видел один фильм в общей сети, — начал Сайнжа, — и там…

Что за шедевр человечьей порнографии попался яуту, они так и не узнали: громко запищавший автохирург сообщил, что все необходимые процедуры окончены, пациент стабилен, а всем посторонним можно выметаться из медотсека.

 

***  
Из искусственной комы Алекс выполз аккурат к тому моменту, когда они выпрыгнули у Веги.

Йонге хотел уже надрать поганцу уши, но, глядя на его синюшное лицо и подернутые мутной пленкой глаза, махнул рукой и отправил мальчишку отсыпаться дальше.

— Стареешь, — прокомментировал Рудольф. — Совсем размяк.

— Иди нахер, — привычно парировал Йонге.

— С удовольствием, но давай уже после разгрузки?

— Господи, за что? — спросил Йонге у потолка. — За что ты посылаешь мне таких пассажиров и напарников?

И, будто издеваясь, оттуда важно заговорила «Фелиция»:

— Входящий запрос, узловая «Вега-6», «Пронзающий солнца» Великой Найхави.

Рудольф встрепенулся:

— Это меня!

Отпихнул Йонге и ломанулся к консолям.

Возникшая в окошке связи яутская рожа показалась пилоту смутно знакомой, а потом Рудольф ударил себя кулаком в грудь, заорал:

— Вайда!

И все стало на свои места.

 

Со средним сынком Сайнжи (Вайдархагначто-тотам; Йонге до сих пор не мог одолеть произношение гребаных яутских имен) механик сошелся на почве любви к большим стволам и прочей оружейной МОЩИ. В процессе вдруг завязавшегося общения выяснилось, что Вайда еще и без ума от всевозможных технических новинок, так что корабль их дружбы был тут же благословлен и отправлен в плавание.

Пусть по-прежнему содрогаясь от одной мысли о многочисленных потомках их навигатора, Йонге сразу оценил ее преимущества: теперь, обнаружив очередной выдающийся экземпляр, Рудольф бежал не к нему, а строчить письмо своему новому приятелю, после чего, как следует подрочив на какую-нибудь новую пушку или охрененную модель глассов, возвращался к команде в более вменяемом состоянии.

 

Но были у этой внезапной связи и недостатки.

Во-первых, ревнующий Сайнжа. Поначалу он делал это с яутским размахом: потрясал копьем и требовал немедленного поединка с трусливым слизнем, посмевшим посягать на внимание умансоо. Теперь же — демонстративно хмурился и либо отворачивался, либо вообще выходил из комнаты, яростно выражая свою обиду и недовольство по глейтеру. На то, чтобы убить своего потомка, у него все-таки не хватило духа: Вайда занимался крайне почетным для яута делом — сопровождал Молодую кровь на первую Охоту, и Сайнжа, пусть и не заявляя об этом вслух, все-таки им гордился.

Во-вторых, добрая треть выдаваемых Рудольфом предложений теперь начиналась так: «А вот Вайда сказал...» Или: «А вот у Вайды...» В такие моменты Йонге ощущал себя отцом девочки-подростка, которая хвалится своим новым ухажером, и это было почти так же утомительно, как выслушивать чужие технофильские излияния.

Он надеялся, что со временем яутская ревность и его собственное раздражение сойдут на нет, но сейчас невольно заскрежетал зубами. Если Вайда связывался с «Фелицией» по прямой связи, это означало одно: его тоже занесло на Вегу, и встреча сладкой парочки неминуема.

 

***  
Равшаны деловито сновали туда-сюда, вывозя остатки оранжерей.

Разгрузку растений они закончили всего полчаса назад, так что в воздухе до сих пор висел невыносимо сладкий душок, но Йонге решил перетерпеть и стащил респиратор. Проклятый намордник слишком сильно давил на нос и скулы, вызывая ощущения, похожие на клаустрофобию. Собственная одежда порой тоже провоцировала похожие чувства, и Йонге подозревал, что во всем виновато тлетворное яутское влияние. Ему совсем не улыбалась перспектива однажды проснуться и понять, что теперь он может носить только сетку на голое тело, потому что все остальное кажется слишком тесным и душным.

Замерший сбоку от него Рудольф тоже опустил респиратор и теперь задумчиво почесывал челюсть, распространяя волны легкой тревоги по и без того пульсировавшему синхрону: видимо, думал о том же самом.

Но вот последний равшан наконец съехал вниз по пандусу, и, счастливо вздохнув, Йонге поставил в стандартном отчете последнюю закорючку. Осталось только отправить его заказчику. Как же он любил, когда доставка проходила как надо!

— Ну что, беремся за следующий груз? — мигом оживился Рудольф. — Я тут подумал, помнишь тех парней с установками обратной тяги? Так вот у них…

Договорить ему не дали. Откуда-то сбоку донеслось зычное:

— Рхудо-о-о’ф!

И механик обернулся, расплылся в улыбке и, позабыв про все остальное, поспешил навстречу орущему.

 

Вайда торчал рядом с транспортером, в который как раз утрамбовывали последние остатки оранжерейной земли, и махал рукой, почти подпрыгивая от нетерпения. 

Внимательно оглядев облепившую его тело угольно-черную броню с голубоватой подсветкой по кромке основных сегментов, Йонге решил, что патологическая любовь к современным технологиям — это не так уж плохо. Выглядел он... монументально.

— Явился все-таки... — Сайнжа возник, как всегда, из ниоткуда и буквально вжал Йонге в себя. — Гнусный слизняк! Личинка скриля!

Взаимные приветствия между Рудольфом и Вайдой тем временем тоже перешли в фазу объятий. Глядя на то, как они хлопают друг друга по спине и плечам, Йонге почувствовал, как в груди что-то нехорошо подрагивает, и очень хочется идти и раздавать подзатыльники. 

Нет! С этим надо было кончать! Он толкнул Сайнжу локтем, вынуждая разжать хватку, и оправил задравшуюся рубашку.

— Это дружеское, а не любовное проявление. Чуешь разницу? Дружеское!

— Имел я эту разницу во всех доступных позах, — Сайнжа недобро прищурился. — Надо все-таки удавить недостойного потомка.

— О нет! Никто никого удавливать не будет! Мы вежливо поздороваемся, пожелаем друг другу приятного пути и разойдемся. Ясно?!

Сайнжа нахмурился еще сильнее и даже сложил руки на груди. Челюсти приоткрылись, он явно хотел толкнуть речь, и Йонге понял, что без крайних мер не обойтись.

Он выгнул брови домиком и умоляюще заглянул яуту в глаза:

— Пожалуйста. Пообещай, что будешь вести себя цивилизованно.

Надбровные щетинки навигатора дрогнули. Челюсти приоткрылись сильнее и тут же захлопнулись. Поняв, что он на верном пути, Йонге сделал глаза побольше.

— Ну пожа-алуйста…

Сайнжа молчал еще пару мгновений, но потом не выдержал:

— А-а! Да чтоб тебя, умансоо!

— Обещаешь? — торопливо переспросил Йонге.

— Обхфр... — Яут зажевал остаток слова и демонстративно отвел взгляд, мигом растеряв всю воинственность. Сейчас он выглядел так, будто у него отняли любимый трофей, и Йонге сочувственно похлопал его по руке.

На самом деле ему хотелось сделать что-нибудь глупое и очень сопливое: например, потереться о плечо Сайнжи щекой или ткнуться ему в грудь носом, но он заставил себя обернуться в поисках Рудольфа и тут же прикусил губу, чтобы сдержать смех.

 

Больше всего это напоминало игру в репку.

Рудольф упорно дергал Вайду за руку, пытаясь сдвинуть массивную тушу с места, а тот мотал головой и упирался. Сделав еще несколько бесполезных рывков, механик отпустил его запястье, обошел кругом и уверенно подтолкнул в спину. Вайда сделал шаг, еще один и еще, пока наконец не замер у края пандуса.

— Эй, парни! — Рудольф высунулся у него из-за плеча. — Смотрите, кого я привел!  
Он заулыбался, и Йонге буквально почувствовал, как за спиной снова распрямляется и задирает голову Сайнжа.

Несколько секунд отец и сын просто смотрели друг на друга, но потом Вайда все-таки подошел ближе, тоже немного раздулся, ударил кулаком по плечу и заревел. Немного помедлив, Сайнжа ответил тем же, и Йонге перевел дух. Детоубийство вроде бы откладывалось.

Закончив с необходимым приветствием, Вайда перевел взгляд на Йонге. И сразу немного завис. Перепонки задрожали, приоткрылись, но потом он передумал и неловко протянул пилоту руку.

 

Узор пятен на его коже был немного другим. Отличался и цвет глаз (немного светлее, чем у Сайнжи), и форма костяных наростов на черепе, но родственное сходство все равно просматривалось. И пусть Йонге было жутковато от одной только мысли об этом, технически этот яут приходился ему племянником.

А еще на него со всех сторон давили чужие желания: желание Рудольфа, чтобы им понравился его приятель, яростное желание Сайнжи произвести впечатление на сына... И Йонге знал, что может сработать.

Он кашлянул, немного напряг горло и почувствовал, как уже привычно смыкаются и снова раскрываются связки. Ему еще не приходилось демонстрировать этот новый талант посторонним, но для всего когда-то бывает первый раз. Йонге задрал подбородок, ударил себя по плечу и прорычал традиционное приветствие для младшего члена семьи. А потом повторил уже за Рудольфом: шагнул вперед и приобнял Вайду за пояс.

 

Обниматься с незнакомым яутом было странно. Он ощущался и пах совсем иначе, чем Сайнжа, а еще молчал и не дышал. Только испуганно косил желтым глазом.

«Ну же, — мысленно подогнал его Йонге. — Давай».

Ладони взмокли и норовили соскользнуть с изгибов брони, яростное удивление Сайнжи грозило вот-вот обернуться просто яростью, а Вайда отчаянно тормозил. Йонге недовольно заворчал, и это сработало: на спину легла тяжелая когтистая ладонь, опасливо похлопала и убралась. Йонге тоже убрал руки и отстранился. Ему очень хотелось отряхнуть рубашку, а еще лучше — обтереться об кого-нибудь из напарников, чтобы вернуть себе привычный запах, но он еще не потерял остатки самоуважения.

Решительно сложив руки на груди, он обернулся к механику:

— Я так понимаю, ты хотел ему что-то показать?

— Да! — Озадаченный Рудольф сразу просветлел лицом. — Штуку, которую я собирал, пока мы... Ну ты понял. Я думал, тебя уламывать придется!

— Не придется, — Йонге качнул головой и посмотрел на недобро ворчащего Сайнжу.

— А ты можешь показать ему черепушку той хреновины, которую завалил в прошлом месяце на Грие.

— Отец! — вдруг встрял Вайда. Светящиеся кайилы и подрагивающие перепонки челюстей выдавали степень его волнения. — Я видел изображение этой добычи в сетевой летописи твоих побед! Хорошая Охота! Достойный трофей! Увидеть его и другие свидетельства твоей доблести — честь для меня!

Он непереводимо заворковал, чуть склонил голову, скрестил руки и ударил по обоим плечам. Глейтер тут же подкинул справку, что это жест высокой почтительности к опытному охотнику, и Йонге сразу посмотрел на Вайду другими глазами. Возможно, этот яут был куда хитрее, чем казалось на первый взгляд.

— Ты хочешь посмотреть на мои трофеи? — тоже засомневался Сайнжа.

— Если ты позволишь... — Вайда просительно посмотрел на него снизу вверх и тут же отвел взгляд.

— Если ты хочешь... — Сайнжа задумчиво поскреб между дредлоков и тоже уставился в сторону.

В общем и целом им не хватало только начать шаркать ножками и краснеть.

«Ты только глянь на этих двоих, — прокомментировал Рудольф. — Далине, кажется я сейчас сдохну от умиления!»

 

***  
В конечном итоге на «Фелицию» Вайда явился не один. В ходе недолгих, но крайне неловких переговоров он уломал Йонге пустить на борт еще и нескольких «младших родственников».

Их оказалось аж восемь штук, и это была катастрофа.

 

«Фелицию» наводнили яуты.

Сначала они шумной, но организованной толпой следовали за Сайнжей, и обнаружить их можно было по хоровым восхищенным: «О-о-о!» и: «А-а-а!», перемежающимся довольным щелканьем и клекотом, но потом все равно расползлись по кораблю и тут же создали кучу проблем.

Один случайно запер себя в ванной, другой обнаружил биокластер и немедленно приступил к изучению его многочисленных кнопок, третий нашел щель между пластинами обшивки в коридоре и попытался расковырять ее когтем...

Йонге поймал себя на том, что рявкает на распоясавшийся молодняк, и решил немедленно заняться чем-нибудь человеческим, например, как следует заправиться пивом.

— Эй, парни! — крикнул Рудольф. — Зацените!

Он замер в конце коридора в уже знакомой позе межгалактического завоевателя. Лежавшая в его руках самопальная винтовка едва не задевала дулом потолок, переливалась огоньками и гудела, нагнетая заряд.

— О-о-о! — восхитились яуты и окружили механика.

— Матка боска! — Йонге уже в который раз возвел глаза к потолку. — За что мне это все?

Где-то в середине всей этой вакханалии из медотсека выбрался немного посвежевший Алекс с сакраментальным: «А что это вы тут делаете?» — и мигом стал звездой вечера. Начинающие охотники тыкали в него пальцами, трогали за волосы и хихикали.

— Тощий умансоо!

— Коротышка!

— Плохая добыча!

Явно ошалевший от такого внимания паренек только недоуменно оглядывался и вяло отбивал разве что самые оголтелые поползновения.

— Ты — самка? — спросил один из его внезапных визави, и Йонге поспешил скрыться от этого безобразия на опустевшем камбузе.

 

Но стоило ему приземлиться за стол, открыть банку пива и даже немного расслабиться, как, громко бряцая броней и многочисленными побрякушками, в комнату ввалился молодой яут.

— Приветствую старшего родича, — заявил он, приметив Йонге, и бесцеремонно плюхнулся напротив.

— И тебе привет, — хмуро отозвался пилот. Первым его желанием было выгнать наглую рожу обратно в коридор, но для этого пришлось бы вставать и выпускать из рук пиво, а Йонге имел на него более чем серьезные виды.

Определившись с приоритетами, он глотнул из банки и поерзал, стараясь усесться так, чтобы не соприкасаться с соседом даже подошвами ботинок.

— Интересные умансоо, — сказал яут после недолгого молчания. — Скажи, вы с... — он прорычал сложный, почти непереводимый термин: что-то вроде «старшего родича», но более уважительное и с упоминанием боевой доблести, — ходите на Охоту?

— С Сайнжей, что ли? — уточнил Йонге.

— С Саааржанайяахтаунир, да, — яут торопливо закивал.

Йонге сделал еще один глоток и прищурился, чувствуя, как праведное негодование благодаря божественному ячменному зелью сменяется на более нейтральное желание поддеть.

— Мы с ним вообще много чего делаем вместе.

— Много чего! — Молодая кровь раскрыл челюстные перепонки и громко заклекотал, веселясь. — Много чего! Я вижу! — Он перегнулся через стол и провел когтем по воздуху рядом с лицом Йонге, будто обрисовывая выступивший на коже световой узор. 

— Красиво... И ты красивый. Дай потрогать.

Такое стерпеть было уже нельзя. Йонге наотмашь ударил его по ладони и оскалился.

— Себя потрогай! Чем-нибудь острым! — пожелал он и показал заплясавшие между пальцев электрические заряды.

— Прошу простить! — Яут шумно опустился на место и сунул руки под столешницу. — Не имел намерения оскорбить старшего родича!

— Ну тогда и не распускай ручонки, — буркнул Йонге. — Не дорос еще.

Несколько мгновений Молодая кровь виновато лупал на него круглыми глазами, но потом снова приосанился.

— Я, Гвархагаархтарамар — старший сын Найваархалганира Владеющего Лезвиями! Я привезу с этой Охоты множество достойнейших Трофеев и тогда тоже заведу себе красивых умансоо!

— Что я могу сказать, — Йонге отсалютовал ему банкой пива. — Удачи!

 

***  
Прощание грозилось растянуться.

Молодняк выстроился в очередь, ожидая наставлений от Сайнжи, Рудольф обсуждал что-то с Вайдой, то и дело хохоча и начиная размахивать руками, а Йонге переминался в стороне, чувствуя себя чужим на этом празднике жизни.

Алекса, впрочем, вообще не было видно, но Йонге это не беспокоило: бедняга наверняка засел в каюте и отдыхал от пережитого.

На самом деле Йонге тоже не мешало бы отдохнуть, но это могло подождать. Сначала — Ригель, потом — может, заказ от тех парней, о которых говорил Рудольф, а вот после них…

— Пилот Йхо-онхе, — из приятных размышлений его вырвал Вайда. — Спасибо, что пустил меня и Молодую кровь на борт вашего ковчега.

— Не за что. Обращайся, приятель. — Йонге улыбнулся и, немного подумав, протянул ему руку.

Вайда внимательно оглядел предложенную ладонь, а потом вдруг подался вперед и крепко его обнял.

— Старший родич, — проклекотал он, похлопал Йонге по спине, отстранился и заревел, собирая подопечных.

Недовольно ворча и толкаясь, молодые яуты все-таки сформировали некое подобие шеренги и двинулись на выход. Провожая их взглядом, Йонге вдруг подумал, что Вайда на самом деле не такой уж и плохой парень.

— По-моему, все прошло удачно, — сказал подошедший Рудольф.

— По-моему тоже.

— Вы заслужили похвалы, умансоо, — Сайнжа подкрался незаметно и обхватил их руками, прижимая к себе и друг к другу. — Мои младшие родичи оценили все мои трофеи, но вы из них — самые достойные!

— Сколько раз тебе говорить, рожа?! Мы не вещи! — возмутился Рудольф.

— Мои лучшие трофеи... — проворковал Сайнжа, делая вид, что его не слышит, и по очереди приложился к их макушкам клыками. — Осталось вернуть вам правильный запах. Давайте запремся в чьей-нибудь каюте, снимем всю эту глупую одежду…

Предложение было более чем соблазнительное, и мигом потяжелевшее дыхание напарника не добавляло Йонге решимости, но он все-таки смог протянуть руку и, не глядя, ухватить яута за нижний клык.

— Сначала — маршрут до Ригеля и выход к гейту.

— Нет в тебе духа авантюризма, умансоо, — Сайнжа фыркнул, стряхнув его хватку. — Но ладно, я согласен подождать. Только не очень долго.

— Не долго, — ухмыльнулся Рудольф и прижался к лбу Йонге своим. — Обещаем.

 

***  
С выбором маршрута все равно пришлось повозиться.

Навигатор, как обычно, настаивал на самом быстром и не совсем безопасном варианте, Йонге же предпочитал для прыжков более проверенные и надежные маяки.

— Чем быстрее мы разберемся с заданием матриарха, тем быстрее возьмемся за следующий заказ! Где твоя жадность, когда она так нужна?! — возмущался Сайнжа.

— Да мы просто не можем прыгать нашим способом! — давил фактами Йонге. — Ты видел этого пацана?! У него же слабое сердце! Что мы будем делать, если он после прыжка не кончит, а кончится?! Ты об этом подумал?!

— Ты неправильно думаешь о своем сородиче, умансоо. Он сильнее, чем кажется, раз не кончился от кухни Великой Найхави!

— Конечно, не кончился! — взвился Йонге. — Конечно! Но это обошлось нам в пять тысяч мультийен!

— Сколько можно об этом?! Твое стяжательство не имеет пределов!

— Это не стяжательство, а предусмотрительность!

— Стяжательство и мелочность! 

— Девочки, девочки, вы обе красавицы! Не надо ссориться! — вклинился Рудольф и, не обратив ни малейшего внимания на их с Сайнжей злобные взгляды, продолжил: — Выберите что-нибудь среднее и заткнитесь!

Конечно, он был прав. Конечно... Но Йонге порой нравилось спорить с яутом чисто ради спора, ради адреналина в крови... Он виновато потупился.

— Ладно. Оставь одиннадцать точек, — пробурчал Сайнжа. — Но у Пхрокхион все равно выйди на дублер.

— Идет, — Йонге кивнул и одобрительно похлопал его по плечу.

— Слава пробиркам! — перевел дух Рудольф. — Наконец-то! Ну, раз моя работа тут окончена, я на камбуз!

— Эй! — искренне возмутился Йонге. — Я, между прочим, тоже жрать хочу!

— Мы ждем приглашения, умансоо! — поддержал Сайнжа.

Рудольф закатил глаза.

— Когда же вы оба вырастете…

 

***  
Про Алекса Йонге вспомнил только после того, как загрузил биокластер.

— Схожу-ка я к нашему пассажиру. Проверю, все ли в порядке.

— Соску не забудь! Мамочка! — хохотнул Рудольф и сразу схватился за лоб. — Ай! Сайнжа! Охренел, что ли? А если я тебе просто так щелбана дам?

— Не обесценивай роль матери, слизень! — пророкотал яут и внимательно посмотрел на Йонге. — Забота о младших — достойное занятие.

А ведь буквально пять минут назад ему было плевать: сдохнет паренек или нет. Йонге едва удержался от едкого комментария.

— Ничего я не обесценивал! Ай! — Рудольф снова не успел уклониться от меткого щелбана.

— Не препирайся, умансоо!

— Да иди нахе... Ай!

Оставив этих двоих разбираться, Йонге решительно направился к каютам. Но оказавшись у украшенной зубами и какими-то непонятными побрякушками двери, завис. Все его существо требовало вломиться и немедленно все проверить, но он заставил себя осторожно постучать в переборку.

— Эй, Алекс!

Последовавшая тишина ему совсем не понравилась, и Йонге постучал громче.  
— Алекс!

И снова — ни звука.

— На толчке он, что ли?.. Алекс!

Уже не стесняясь, Йонге замолотил по переборке подошвой ботинка и, когда ему снова не ответили, приказал:

— Фелиция, открой дверь.

Каюта оказалась пуста, прилегающий к ней санузел — тоже.

— Да куда ж ты делся... — пробормотал Йонге, еще раз огляделся и только тогда заметил лежащий на покрывале кровати планшетик.

Побарабанив по экрану пальцами, Йонге включил девайс и сразу напоролся на свежесозданный документ.

«Спасибо вам за все!» — гласило его начало, и Йонге схватился за сердце, быстро водя взглядом по строчкам.

 

«Я много раз говорил маме и тете, что не хочу быть военным и поступать в Ригельскую академию, — писал Алекс, — но они меня не слушают! Я хочу быть ксенобиологом и изучать другие виды! Ваши родственники пригласили меня на ритуальную охоту, и я полечу с ними! Они говорят, что у меня есть все шансы вступить к ним в клан! Искать меня не надо, я все равно не вернусь!!!

p.s. Еще раз спасибо вам за все.

p.p.s. Извините за засор в туалете. Я пытался слить в унитаз свой мультипаспорт, а он застрял.

Искренне ваш, Александр Хармати».

Твою налево!

 

Отложив планшет, Йонге открыл рот и заревел:

— РУДО-О-ОЛЬФ!

Бегал механик быстро, поэтому его взъерошенная макушка показалась в дверном проеме уже секунд через двадцать. Следом за ним туда же сунулся озадаченный Сайнжа.

— Что случилось?!

— Почему ты орешь, умансоо?!

— Наш так называемый ксенобиолог решил свалить на яутскую охоту! — Произнесенное вслух, это звучало так дико, что ему хотелось то ли схватиться за волосы, то ли постучаться головой о стену. — Руди, звони Вайде! Скажи, что у него на корабле заяц! А ты... — он перевел взгляд на Сайнжу и мысленно засучил рукава. — Тащи вантуз! Нам предстоит работка посложнее.


End file.
